


Brother Marlin

by Mafalda_Fan_183



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafalda_Fan_183/pseuds/Mafalda_Fan_183
Summary: My cat and dog in the warriors universe.





	Brother Marlin

Marlin placed his paws in the river. He always liked to do that when he drank. He splashed around with his paws too, he liked the water.

A group of cats approached, hissing.

“What are you doing here?” One spat.

“Get out of our territory.” Another continued.

Marlin began to back away, frightened at the hostility of the other cats. 

Kody stepped in front of Marlin and growled. “My friend wants to play in the river.”

The cats flatten their ears in fear, cowering down. Kody growled again and the cats fled.

“Thank you.” Marlin purred.

…

“Where go?” Kody asked excitedly. “Where go? Where go?”

Marlin simply kept walking forward calmly, Kody following behind.

…

Firepaw was woken when Whitestorm sounded an alarm. “Dog! I smell a dog! And it’s close!”

All of the cats hurried out of their dens, fur bristling. 

“This is bad!” Graypaw worriedly said to Firepaw.

Firepaw sniffed the air.

“Where go? Where go?”

The voice rang through the clearing. 

“Get ready for battle!” Bluestar commanded.

“I know that voice…”

A strange cat with black spots scattered on his white fur walked through the main entrance. 

“Hello.” He said. 

“Intruder!” Lionheart yelled, ready to fight.

The cat was as calm as ever despite the cats clearly ready to attack him.

Then, a huge dog jumped over the edge into the clearing. 

“More cat!” He yelled. “I Kody!”

The cats began to hiss furiously. The dog looked around confused, then spotted Firepaw. “Friend Rusty!” He yelled, running at top speed to the cat. 

The other Thunderclan cats were shocked at the dog utter disregard for their warnings.

“I miss you friend Rusty!” He stuffed his nose into the cat. 

“Kody.” The strange cat said calmly and with authority. “Oh right. Sorry, brother Marlin.”

“Do you know this dog?” Graypaw whispered from where he was cowering. 

Firepaw looked at his friend, then to the strange visitor that stepped forward.

“Hello, Rusty.” The cat said, sitting in front of the dog with his back to the creature.

The Thunderclan cats were stunned that the cat had his back to the dog like this.

“Hello Marlin.” Firepaw replied. 

“We miss you friend Rusty! Friend Smudge said you live in forest now! Why? We have fun at home friend Rusty! Come back with us!”

Kody was jumping with excitement. 

“Kody.” Marlin spoke quietly.

“Right, sorry brother Marlin.” 

“Yeah, I live here in the forest now.” Firepaw spoke, only a little nervous about the massive dog. “And I am Firepaw now.”

“Okay friend Fire!” Kody said excited as usual. 

“Do you know this dog?” Bluestar asked.

“Yes! Friend Fire and brother Marlin and me are great friends!” Kody replied. “Who you new friend cat?”

Firepaw whispered to his leader. “He won’t hurt you, really.”

“Just smack him if he gets too routy.” Marlin added.

“I am Bluestar.” She stepped forward cautiously, trying not to show fear.

“Hi friend Blue! I Kody!”

“Hello, Kody.”

“Brother Marlin wanted to play in forest but Mean Kitties live in forest so I go with him! You not mean kitties you friend cats! Marlin like friend cats! I like friend cats! But mean cats tried to hurt brother Marlin at the river so I scare them away! We come here and see friend Fire! And now meet friend Blue! So many friend cats for Marlin!”

“Kody.”

“Right. Brother Marlin says I talk too much.”

“What brings you here, uh, friend Kody?” Bluestar asked cautiously.

“Friend? Yay! Friend!” Kody began hopping again.

“Kody.”

“Right. Brother Marlin says I scary when too happy. Brother Marlin lead me! He want to play in forest!”

Bluestar looked at the cat. “What brings you here Marlin?”

“Brother Marlin looking for new friend cats!” Kody answered.

“Marlin doesn't talk much.” Firepaw clarified. 

“Why not?” Graypaw asked innocently. 

Firepaw shrugged. “Doesn't like to.”

“Does Marlin want more want more friend cats?”

“Yes! Brother Marlin like friend cats but too many mean kitties! That why we so sad when friend Fire left! He smell more cats here so we go!”

“You’re friends with this dog?” Bluestar was thoughtful.

Firepaw felt his fur warm with embarrassment. “Yeah, he lived nearby my old two-leg nest.”

“That might be useful to us.” She murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> They are really like this! Kody is a 90 pound (~40 kg) dog and Marlin is maybe 2 pounds (~1 kg). They are the best of friends and Kody really does chase away the mean cats that fight Marlin. Kody is very energetic and gets too pushy, when that happens Marlin just swipes him with a paw and he calms down. Marlin rarely talks, choosing instead to be quiet whereas Kody is always making some sort of noise. They really are the best of friends! It's super cute.


End file.
